Forevermore
by HeartOfTurmoil
Summary: Alexandra is an orphan keen on escape, can she do it? Or will she be trapped, forevermore...  Rated M to be cautious
1. Move fast

"Honey, come downstairs for dinner!" A voice called to me. Oh so sweet yet oh how deceitful. These people, the

ones who called themselves my parents, were liars. I knew we had guests by the sound of my mother's bitter-

sweet tone, calling up to me like I was their star child…Pfft. As I walked downstairs I pondered how such cruel

people could seem so nice to others, like one big happy family. Passing the guests I gave them a warm smile –

forced of course- but warm non-the-less. I seated myself at the table as dinner was served and the conversation

started to pick up, I didn't engage of course. I had learnt over previous dinners or any occasion where we had

guests over, that you didn't try to make conversation or include yourself in it in anyway, you simply sat down, ate

your food and politely excused yourself from the table and scurried upstairs to not be seen for the rest of the

evening.

This was my life.

Many years ago I was caught in a house fire that killed my real parents and my twin sister, Theo. The fire was

investigated, written about and mourned over. But no one really knew the cause of the fire, except that

afterwards a family consisting of one woman and one man, stepped up to 'claim' me as their long lost niece, this

was all when I was of age 11. Now as my 17th birthday is looming ahead of me, gradually growing closer I plot

my escape. I've been planning for almost a year know, analysing and making sure there were no faults in my

plan to escape, no trail to be left behind, no evidence I ever existed. Ah yes, that would be the day. I finished my

meal and took my plate to the dishwasher then headed up to my room, closing the door behind me and sitting on

my bed. I looked out the window, almost excited at the thought I would be able to be rid of this place.

Soon after the guests left I heard a knock on my door, even though it wasn't needed because my father waltzed

straight in, hand son his hips and stared at me with the snarky gaze of his. "Very well done, Alexandra" he

smirked slightly, then the hard look returned to his gnarled features "You are not to come from your room until

light" With that he strode out, shutting the door and leaving me alone in my room once more. God I couldn't take

this bullshit any longer. Tonight would be the night. The night I would escape.

I stood by the windowsill, the cool summer breeze settling on my skin, I waited and listened. I'd spent the last

hour creeping around my room, packing the bare essentials that I would need to survive. Now that I was ready

all I had to do was wait until my unsuspecting captors were fast asleep. That shouldn't be so hard considering

how much food they had scoffed down their already constricted throats. I let out a small sigh but then stopped

myself as a small smile spread over my face –Snoring. That was what I'd been waiting for, the deep slumber of

unconsciousness. My ticket out of hear and I wasn't about to let that go, I snatched up my back, throwing it

lightly on my back, careful not to make any noise as I looked out my window. The ground was a long way away,

but it was so worth it if it meant freedom. I took a deep breath before swinging my legs over the windowsill. I

quietly careened down a nearby drainpipe, the only thing that could stop me was if they saw me passing their

window as I slid to the ground, I let go of the pipe and landed on the ground with a small thud. So far so good. I

crept along the front lawn, hiding in every shadow I could, I was almost on the street when the porch light

clicked on and a figure strode outside, standing at the edge of the steps leading to the front door. My father was

awake. And he was outside.

I gulped and froze exactly where I was, unmoving I watched him only with my eyes as he surveyed the lawn with

that smug look of his plastered on his face. God I wished he'd go inside and not spot me. If I made this, I'd have

no troubles whatsoever getting away. He turned his head away from me and I took my chance, scurrying low

across the lawn , inch by inch my heart raced faster and faster. I willed myself forward, afraid of freezing up if I

didn't stay entirely focused. I'd reached the edge of the driveway, without thinking I let out a triumphant squeak.

Not so triumphant as I heard him shuffle off the porch in my direction. _Move fast, move fast _I reminded myself to

keep going. Then I felt five fat fingers curl around my ankle, followed by a sweating palm as I was wrenched

backwards. Natural instinct kicked in as I lashed out, feeling my foot make contact with his knee and got up and

ran for my life, down the street I hoped I was only a shadow disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, If you like this story then please review and tell me what you think! If i get enough reviews i'll put up more ^.^<strong>


	2. Who are you?

I said I'd planned my escape for a year. But apparently planning where I would escape _to_ didn't concern me at the time. I let out a frustrated sigh as I saw light on the horizon. I couldn't stop, that's all I knew because if I did then surely my foster parents would come looking for me and my efforts would be wasted. No way was I letting that happen, so I kept on my way, watching the few cars drive past, their drivers weary-eyed. Angleton wasn't an overly large town, but it was big enough for me to hide in. I hoped. I was a good 4 miles away from the house when I noticed the same car had kept passing me for the last 20 minutes. _Shit_ I thought to myself as I looked around subtly for a detour where the car couldn't get to. Sadly there were none that would conceal me very well. I heard the engine turn off but nothing else until someone was walking right beside me. I looked at them, startled and jumped away.

"Don't be alarmed" it was a man, he studied my face, as if confirming some theory. But otherwise didn't come any closer "I've come to help you, I knew your parents" That brought a snarl to my lips. Anybody who knew them was no friend of mine. The man's face remained neutral, displaying no emotion I could render as a threat. "Your real parents" There was an emphasis on the word 'real'. I raised an eyebrow "Oh? I don't remember you?" I folded my arms; I wasn't going anywhere until I had details. He shook his head "You wouldn't. All I can tell you at this point in time is that my name is Derek Lockwood and I need you to trust me" Something about his name rang a bell but I couldn't grasp what it was, however I knew there was something about him that I could trust, but I gave him an unsure look. I wasn't used to trusting anyone, not anymore. "How do I know I can trust you?" Derek then pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and turned over his wrist revealing a golden tattoo, it was a series of crosses like mine. I frowned and said defiantly "You could've gotten that anywhere" I kept my arms folded; I had a feeling he didn't just get that tattoo anywhere.

Just at that moment I heard car tyres screech as they struggled to grip the road and a flashy silver Mercedes came speeding down the road towards me. I would've loved the car and thought it was nice, If only it didn't belong to my most hated people. My foster parents. I could make out my father's dark expression as he leaned over the wheel, his eyes set on me. I started to stumble backwards, my legs thinking before my mind. My breathing increased and a horrified look crossed my face, I was about to turn and run when I felt a strong grip on my arm, I looked up, afraid that it was father. Derek had a hold of my arm, he tugged me towards his car and I scrambled in, not caring about who he was, at that moment he was my best possible escape option. As he got in I looked in the rear view mirror "Go!" I shrieked as the Mercedes came up the back of the car. Derek instantly sprung into motion, slamming his foot on the accelerator and pulling away from the parking spot he sped down the road, only turning at the last possible moment, trying to lose my foster parents. I thought he'd never make it when he suddenly took a turn into a back street. The Mercedes sped straight past and I slumped back in my seat, shaking from fear.

Derek slowed the car as we cruised out of Angleton, heading to the highway. He looked over to me a worried expression crossed his features.  
>"Those are my foster parents I…I" I couldn't finish my sentence without choking up, I looked away from him, not wanting him to see me cry and be weak. When he spoke next his voice had an ominous note to it "Those aren't your foster parents". <em>What?<em>

I stared at him for a moment, thinking he was joking. His facial expression said otherwise "Hold on a second, yes they are" –as much as I hated it- "They adopted me after the house fire that killed my family" I eyed him, raising an eyebrow, I was about to open my mouth to say something else when I finally realised we were off the freeway now and heading north "Where exactly do you think you're taking me?" I asked, now I was deciding whether I trusted him or not at this certain point. "I'm taking you to some people that can help you" Help me?  
>"Thanks but no thanks I don't need help" I said arrogantly, I was used to fending for myself. That wasn't about to stop now, "You didn't finish telling me who you were anyway" I looked at him, actually looking at him now, noticing how brown his eyes were. He had long dark brown hair, a strong jaw. He looked Russian almost, but he couldn't be. He didn't have an accent. "I told you, my name's Derek"<br>"You told me you would tell me what you were here for once we were alone" And according to our current situation, we were pretty alone. Unless he counted the car as some sort of being.  
>I heard him sigh, keeping his eyes on the road, he was growing irritated with my constant questioning of who he was but he was still silent. I groaned, giving him an exasperated look "Okay then, I see how it is. At least tell me how I know you" I continued to look at him, he better answer this question. "That, I can tell you. You would have been 10 when my family and I met you and your family, I was 13. You and I use to hang out a lot" Looking at him now, it was like I knew exactly who he was. Only I didn't.<p> 


End file.
